Speakers are widely applied in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, portable game player, portable multimedia devices, or the like, for converting electrical signals into audible sounds. A related speaker includes a vibration system, a magnetic system, and a holder for holding the vibration system and the magnetic system.
The magnetic system includes two opposite magnet module opposite to each other to form a magnetic gap. The vibrating system includes a membrane and a coil assembly connected to the membrane, the coil assembly includes a coil and a coil support for supporting the coil; the coil is located in the magnetic gap for driving the membrane to vibrate and produce sound.
However, in the above-described speaker, each of the first magnet module and the second magnet module normally includes several elongated magnets arranged in parallel. With this configuration, the magnetic gap merely has a limited space, and the coil support need to have a great length to meet a vibration amplitude requirement; this may cause a size of the speaker to be unduly large and inapplicable to a mobile device with a miniaturization requirement.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new speaker which can overcome the aforesaid problems.